


The End of Superman

by RaestarShipper



Category: DCU (Comics), The Death of Superman (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Loved One Death, New 52, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Superman's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: Superman has fallen... Will the League ever be the same without him?





	The End of Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Little slight divergence because I prefer Superman/Wonder Woman.

"That thing... Is he?"

"Yes. You did it, Clark... You won." Diana whispered, cradling him to her chest.

"Good... They're safe." Clark reached out and placed a hand on Diana's cheek, his eyes beginning to fill with tears, "And so are you... What a lucky man, I... was..." With that final sentence his hand fell from her cheek, the tears finally falling as he closed his eyes as the darkness of death took him.

He had saved the people he loved, easily getting recognized as a symbol of freedom and hope, Superman was more than a symbol however, he was the living embodiment of power being used right, in his final moments he had known he would die and he accepted it wholeheartedly because he knew they would all be safe in the end.

"Clark? Get up, Clark. CLARK!" Diana shook the Man of Steel slightly, closing her eyes tightly as she held his dead body tightly.

She hadn't even noticed the rest of the League, including Green Lantern, Batman, and Flash, arrive. Nor did she see the shocked look on the Dark Knight's face.


End file.
